Pleasantly Short Story's
by bumblebee84
Summary: A series of Skulduggery Pleasant short story's. Cute, funny, sad, random, and way wrong to the extreme. You name it. Valkyrie always finds here way in these things...
1. Waves

Valkyrie broke the surface of the salty seawater, coming out about a foot then sunk back down. Her head bobbed just over the waves. She cursed and dived back in.

She had been trying for hours without succeeding. Her muscles ached and her head throbbed, but she was determined.

The water begun to sway with her as she connected her surroundings. She focused for a moment longer then forced her arms down and shot out the water once more. But she still didn't succeed.

The waves hit her face and she spat. Cold air rushed past, making her skin burn. She hadn't realized how long shed been out there. It was bright and warm when she had first started. Now it was quickly becoming dark and a bad storm was approaching.

The waves were hitting Valkyrie much harder now. She kicked violently at the water trying hard to stay above the surface. Then it started raining.

Valkyrie kicked back and swerved, retreating to shore. She could feel herself being pulled back into the sea and away from the beach. She cried out as a large wave crashed over her head.

Water moved swiftly above Valkyrie, keeping her under. This _really _didn't turn out the way she had planed. She gathered all her strength and once again burst out of the surface. Valkyrie gulped in air and quickly swam forward.

The rain hit her face and her vision became blurry for a moment. When her sight was back she looked out at the beach and spotted a tall, skinny man. Skulduggery Pleasant.

His scarf blew back with the wind, flipping around gracefully. Raindrops pelted his coat and hat as he stood on the rocks.

"What are you doing out there?" he called.

"Um… Swimming," She called back finally reaching the shore.

"In this weather? You're going to catch a bloody cold."

"It wasn't like this earlier." Valkyrie climbed up onto the beach, dripping wet and shaking. Why did she choose _today_ to wear a bikini?

"How long have you been out there?" Skulduggery asked, walking towards her.

"I don't know. A few hours," Valkyrie said, teeth clenched. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. It was extremely cold out and the rain wasn't helping one bit.

A wet pile of cloths sat on a rock next to her. Grate, she thought.

"Those yours?" Skulduggery pointed to the pile. "Apparently so," Valkyrie mumbled and picked them up with one arm, then slipped her feet into her sandals. They were uncomfortably wet.

"Valkyrie. What am I going to do with you?" Skulduggery shook his head.

"Give me a ride home?" Valkyrie said hopefully. Her teeth chattered violently.

"Here," Skulduggery shrugged off his coat and dropped it over her shoulders. Valkyrie smiled brightly, happy to have something dry on, and tugged it closer. It was surprisingly warm.

"Now, what were you doing out here?" Skulduggery asked once more, leading Valkyrie to the Bentley.

"I was trying to walk on water. Like you did."

"And how did that work out for you"

"Not very well…" she admitted.

Skulduggery got into the Bentley and Valkyrie followed.

"What were you thinking?" he reached over and let the water on her skin rise up and drop outside the door before she shut it.

"That I'd be as grate and cleaver as you one day?" Valkyrie said innocently and smiled. Skulduggery silted his head and seemed to smile back, but it was hard to tell.

"Charming."

"See? I'm already half way there."


	2. Scary Moments

"How about a scary movie?" Tanith asked raising one eyebrow.

It was raining hard outside. Water struck the roof of Gordon's house, and thunder crackled loudly. Tanith and Valkyrie had been free of work and decided to hang out at the house. Now they were trapped. The street's flooded violently and there seemed to be no point in trying to escape from its wrath.

"Yeah, sure," Valkyrie shrugged and flopped onto the couch.

"I've got a good one…" Tanith slid the DVD into place and sat eagerly next to Valkyrie.

"Really? What's it called?"

"It's a surprise."

"Really…"

"Really."

"_Right_… Is it scary?"

"What do you think? Of coarse it's scary!" Tanith snapped and pressed play.

"It's not that scary," Valkyrie murmured, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Yes it is! You're just saying that."

A few moments past then they both shouted out, "No!!!! Not the dog!"

"He was so cute!" Valkyrie wined.

"He didn't disserve to die like that!" Tanith buried her head in the pillow she was clutching. Valkyrie did the same.

Soon after a loud boom came from the screen, making both of them jump back. Valkyrie pulled her feet onto the couch and hid her face in the pillow.

"That's just not right," she groaned.

A large crack of thunder rang through there ears, just as the house on the screen blew up. Then suddenly they heard a voice from behind. "Hello."

Both girls shrieked and bounced off the couch. Someone flicked on the light and they looked up from their sprawled, cowering, heap.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie hissed, jumping back to her feet and shaking terribly. Tanith also got up and quickly turned off the movie.

"I'm so sorry. Did I scar you?" Skulduggery snickered. Valkyrie continued to glare, Tanith joining her.

"I see… Maybe I should leave…"

"No wait!" Valkyrie sprang out and snatched his arm. "We could _really_ use the company."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Alright then."

Skulduggery picked up the movie case and read: I Am Legend. He stared at them. "You were watching this?"

They hesitated for a moment, "Yeah."

He tilted his head, "Tanith. Was this your idea?"

She shrugged, "Um… Yeah…"

Skulduggery shook his head, "I figured." He looked down at Valkyrie. She still hadn't let go of his arm.

"Was it really that bad?"

She shook her head slowly, then changed her mind and nodded.

Skulduggery sighed, " Tanith…"

"I didn't think it would scar her that bad!"

"I'm not scared!" Valkyrie said defensively then flinched back as they stared at her.

"Yes you are," Skulduggery insisted.

"No I'm not."

"Then let go of my arm."

"No."

"Why not?"

Valkyrie scowled.

"Fine," Skulduggery turned back to Tanith. She shrugged. Then the lights went off.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie squealed and grabbed his waist.

"Tanith."

"_I _didn't do it! The power must be out or something."

"Right," Skulduggery clicked his fingers. A spark lit up in his hand and grew into a small flame.

"I'll go get some candles," Tanith said and disappeared into the dark.

"This sucks," Valkyrie mumbled, burying her head deeper into Skulduggery's over coat and vest.

"Very much so."

"I'm back!" Tanith announced, "And I have candles."

She set them on the table and Skulduggery lit them with his flame.

"Would you like some tea?" Skulduggery looked down at his cowering partner.

"Yes please."

Skulduggery nodded and headed for the kitchen bringing a few candles with him.

"So…" Tanith began.

"So what?"

"Won't to tell scary stories?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaa…."

"Okay!"

"Yes!"

Tanith grabbed a few pillows from the couch and laid them in a circle on the floor. Valkyrie sat down on one as Tanith placed a candle in the middle, giving a scary campfire effect.

"I'll go first," Tanith grinned and began. "A long time ago, there was a man. A man by the name that no one has ever spoken of and probably never will. He roamed the grave yards every night, watching… waiting."

Valkyrie swallowed hard slowly clutched one of the other, smaller, pillows.

"They say he lived there, and protected the dead. And if anyone ever tried to disturb the dead… well… it was off with her head."

"Please stop the riming," Valkyrie growled.

"Right. Sorry… Any way- One night a group of teenagers decided to take a chance and see if they could find him. The leader, a tall boy, led the way. They followed him into the darkness. He found a tombstone. But not just any tombstone. It was the one sitting on top of the graveyard man's wife's grave."

"Please stop."

"No let me finish!"

"Fine."

"So… He ordered the others to kick it. One by one they hit the stone till it broke off. Then they herd a quiet scream…"

Valkyrie could feel her heart pounding at her ribcage. Adrenaline filled her veins and a cold shiver crawled up her spine.

"Then suddenly…"

"Tanith!"

They both flipped around to find Skulduggery, he radiated anger.

"What… are you doing?" He said tightly as he set the cup of tea on the table.

"Now Skulduggery, don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

"Tanith…" Skulduggery rubbed his skull and turned to Valkyrie. She sat there shaking uncontrollably. "Sometimes…"

"Keep going," Valkyrie insisted, pressing the pillow closer.

"What?" Skulduggery said surprised.

"Finnish the story. I want to know what happens,"

Tanith raised an eyebrow.

Skulduggery tilted his head, "Are you sure Valkyrie? You're…"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

Tanith shrugged and continued. Skulduggery gave Valkyrie her tea and also joined them.

"As I was saying… A green fog filled the air and suddenly they were gone, and the boy was alone."

Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's arm and scooted closer, trying to escape the darkness behind her.

"Then, he heard someone whisper into his ear, 'Your next'."

Skulduggery looked down in surprise to find Valkyrie climbing into his lap, still clutching the pillow. Sure she was 13, but the room was dark, it was raining and thundering out side, and she had already watched a horrific movie, so he didn't expect any less of her.

"The boy ran, but it was too late. He was grabbed by the leg and dragged back. He looked around quickly and saw the face of his attacker. It was…"

Valkyrie leaded forward, anxiety rising.

"It was… It was a kitten!"

Valkyrie fell backwards onto Skulduggery.

"A what!" Valkyrie squeaked and pounced at Tanith.

"You heard me!" Tanith burst into laughter as she was tackled.

"I can't believe you!" Valkyrie growled.

"I couldn't help it!"

"A kitten!"

"Yes!"

Both girls laughed and laughed, until it hurt to smile.

Skulduggery shook his head, "Girls."

Valkyrie snapped out her hand and pulled him in. "That's what he said!"


	3. Christmas Gift Exchange

"I'm sure it will be fun."

"I'm wearing a dress."

"Yes you are."

"I look ridicules."

"Nonsense. You look very pretty."

"Hmph," Valkyrie sunk down in her seat and looked out the window of the Bentley.

Skulduggery tilted his head towards her, but kept his jaw shut.

"Can't I just send my reflection?"

"Valkyrie."

"It was just a suggestion…"

"You're going to go to your family's Christmas party."

"Sees you."

Skulduggery made a slight moan.

"The twins will be there," Valkyrie mumbled unhappily.

The Bentley polled up next to Gordon's house and Skulduggery nodded, "Have fun," he ruffled her hair.

Valkyrie grumbled then suddenly a bright smile spread across her face. "I almost forgot…" she dug through the purse she was forced to wear and brought out a small silver package and envelope. "Here," she set it on Skulduggery's lap and smiled.

He examined it for a moment then picked it up. "What's this for?"

"It's Christmas!" Valkyrie snapped, "What do you think it's for?"

Skulduggery stared at her for a moment then slit open the envelope. A golden cream card slipped out. It said, 'Joyeux Noel' on the front in a fancy cursive font. He figured it was French for 'Merry Christmas'.

He opened the card and read the inside. In the same shiny font it said 'And a Happy New Year'. Under it he noticed Valkyrie's hand writing. It read: "I hope you enjoy your gift. It means a lot to me so don't lose it!" He chuckled and closed the card, "If it's that important, why give it to me?"

"Oh, just open it!"

"Right…" He pulled lightly on the silver raping and reviled a small hardback book. It looked slightly used. He picked it up carefully and examined it.

"It's one of my favorite books," Valkyrie replied, "It takes place in Alaska. You know, in the United States. It's about a boy and how his close to death experience changes him and well… makes him a better person."

She looked back up at her skeleton partner, "It's a good book. I think you would like it."

"Hum…" Skulduggery mumbled thoughtfully.

"You should read it sometime."

"I intend to. After all, that's why you have given it to me," He looked at it again then back at Valkyrie, "Thank you."

Valkyrie shrugged and smiled, "Think nothing of it."

"I have something for you too."

"What?" Valkyrie looked surprised.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy did you?"

"Well…"

"Exactly," Skulduggery picked up a box from the backseat and handed it to Valkyrie.

"Didn't quite have time to wrap it. No card either."

Valkyrie eyed him for a moment then lifted the top of the box off. Inside was a silky purple-blue scarf. She lifted it out. It felt soft and velvety, just like Skulduggery's voice. She smiled warmly.

"It's beautiful…"

"Isn't it?"

"Thank you," Valkyrie wrapped the scarf around her neck, letting the ends hand down over her shoulders. It was warm and comforting.

"I wasn't sure what to give you so…" Skulduggery ended quickly as Valkyrie's arms reached around his neck bone. She held on tight for a moment then pulled away and opened the door. He just stared at her.

"Thanks, Skukduggery. I love it."

He watched as she jumped out the car and started walking towards the front. "Don't go standing under mistletoes!" He shouted out to her as she reached the door.

"Don't worry. It's just family. I won't be kissing anyone," She shouted back.

"I'm not worried about that. Mistletoes are a highly poisonous breed of flower."

"By!" she ended the conversation and skipped into the house.

Skulduggery shook his head and set the book on the passenger's seat. He started the engine and it roared to life. Just as he began to drive away he looked down at the book.

The cover showed a boy on his knees with a dagger in his right hand. He was in the woods and there was a bear. A very large white bear; almost transparent. He was looking up at it.

In bold red letters it said: Touching Spirit Bear- by Ben Mikaelson.


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

"Ready?" Tanith asked, unsheathing her sword.

"Ready," Valkyrie replied and clicked her fingers, igniting a spark.

"This," Skulduggery said leaning against the wall of Gorden's house, "Is going to be interesting."

Tanith smiled and sprung. Valkyrie shot out the flame as she twisted to the side. It hit the tip of her sword.

"Hey! You got it!" Tanith said happily and flipped again.

Valkyrie smiled as she through another. It hit the tip of the sword again. Tanith ran up to her and sprung over her head. Valkyrie swerved and shot out a flame, this time missing the sword by inches.

She turned to Tanith, than suddenly froze. A look of horror spread across her face.

"Tanith…" Valkyrie said without moving.

"Are you alright?" Tanith asked worried.

Valkyrie shook her head slowly. Skulduggery ran to her side. "Valkyrie, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Tanith…"

Tanith shook her head and gave Valkyrie a weird look.

"Tanith, I need your help…" Valkyrie mumbled.

She still just stared.

"It's important!" Valkyrie hissed and crossed her legs. Skulduggery tilted his head. "Valkyrie?"

Tanith's eyes widened and she grabbed Valkyrie's hands. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes," Valkyrie moaned.

"What are you two talking about?" Skulduggery demanded, getting a bit irritated.

Tanith gave him an evil glare and sped Valkyrie to the back door. "Go into the bathroom Valkyrie, I'll be up in a moment. Just hold on, you'll be all right." Valkyrie nodded and ran up stares.

Skulduggery followed after them. "What is going on?"

Tanith didn't look at him. "Nothing, just leave it!" She ran over to her bag and dug through it.

Skulduggery stared at her for a moment then turned his attention to the bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't look!" Tanith hissed and dug some more. Then something caught her eye, "Yes!" She grabbed it and ran up stares.

Skulduggery stud aside for a moment than became worried and followed. He reached the bathroom and knocked lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Go away!" yelled both girls and than her heard a squeal. "No! No! No! No! _NO_! I'm not using that!" It was Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked and heard another squeal, "Skulduggery! Go-A-Way!"

He decided to back off and waited back in the front room.

Soon after, Valkyrie and Tanith came out. Skulduggery jumped up, "Valkyrie, what happened?"

Valkyrie sat down on the couch with her arms crossed.

Tanith shook her head and looked at Skulduggery, "Um… Yeah, well… Valkyrie might go through a few mood swings so… just warning you…"

Skulduggery stared at the two, "What are you talking about?"

Valkyrie made a strange moan that changed his attention to her. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine she just…"

"She what?"

"She…"

Valkyrie glared, "He doesn't need to know!"

"Know what?" Skulduggery's patents were wearing thin. "Should I be worried about this?"

"Yes and no," Tanith smiled weekly.

"What do you mean?"

"For your own good… I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's… It's personal…"

Skulduggery continued to stare.

"It's a girl thing, all right!"

Just then, it finally hit him. "Oh, you mean…?"

"Yes!" Valkyrie blurted out.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry Skulduggery," Tanith winked, "It only lasts a couple day's a month."

Skulduggery leaned back and tilted his head unhappily, "Is that suppose to be a good thing?"

XXXX

_Sorry peaples! I just had to do it!_


	5. Little Flame

Valkyrie followed slowly behind her skeleton partner. It was dark out; cold too. Her head was down watching the ground as she walked. She knew it was her fault the vampire got away.

They walked along the street, moon light poring on them. Valkyrie slowed her pace trying to make a distance between herself and Skulduggery. She just wasn't in the mode for a lecture. And she knew he was going to start one.

A sharp pain suddenly struck at her middle. She winced, hoping Skulduggery didn't notice. The pain jabbed her again, this time harder.

She remembered when the vampire clawed her at that same spot, but she thought her coat had blocked the hit. She held back the urge to cry out. She didn't want to alarm Skulduggery, not when Kenspeckle was out of country.

Just then, she realized how numb shed been to the pain; till now.

Valkyrie fell to knees and begun to cry. She clutched her middle and leaned forward. Tears rolled down her face as she gagged on sharp sobs. The pain was intense. So intense she couldn't move. Why did it take her this long to feel it?

A gloved had lightly touched her shoulder. Valkyrie didn't move; she knew how it was.

"Valkyrie?" said Skulduggery, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She didn't want to.

Skulduggery knelt down by her side, "Valkyrie, are you alright?"

Again Valkyrie didn't answer. Instead she let out a slight moan and hissed out air.

He tilted his head in concern then tried picking her up. Valkyrie cried out and pushed away. She was in too much pain to move.

"Valkyrie, your going to be alright. Just lay down," Skulduggery hushed her and lightly pushed at her shoulders.

Valkyrie fought back refusing to lye down.

"Valkyrie, please just lay down," He argued her.

She finally gave up and stretched out on the cold pavement.

Skulduggery reached his arms under her and gently lifted her up. Valkyrie cried out, grabbing onto his trench coat lapel. She clenched her teeth and sucked in air. The pain was unbearable.

He carried her to the Bentley, taking quick, steady steps. He carefully set her down in the back and jumped into the diver's seat. Valkyrie reliantly let herself relax. Once she forgot about the pain she started to drift off. She was exhausted.

Soon the car roared to life, and Valkyrie let the light purr of the engine carry her off to sleep.

0o0o0o

Valkyrie woke up to the dark, night sky. She was being carried into Gordon's house. The pain had woken up with her and begun digging at her middle. She let out a sharp moan, letting Skulduggery know she was still alive.

He tilted his head down to her, "Awake?"

Valkyrie shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. The pain was starting to grow back up to its full potential and she didn't want to be awake for it.

Skulduggery shut the front door hind him and set Valkyrie on the couch. She sucked in a tight breathe and let it back out as a quiet sob. Skulduggery left the room then soon came back with a first aid kit.

He knelt down by the couch and examined her, "Where dose it hurt?"

Valkyrie didn't respond.

Skulduggery stared at her for a moment then felt around on her leg, looking for something broken. She didn't complain so he decided to check her arms. Still nothing.

When he swept his hand over her middle, Valkyrie let out a loud grunt. He stopped.

"Is that where it hurts?" he asked.

She still didn't answer.

Skulduggery posed for a moment than opened up her protective coat. He flinched back when he found three large rips in her shirt. Claw marks. Blood soaked through, and trickled down her side.

"Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Skulduggery asked a bit irritated.

"I didn't realize…" Valkyrie managed to chock out.

"It's alright," He assured her, pressing two small towels to her sides.

"I'm going to need lift up your shirt a bit...."

"What!" she squeaked then hissed at the pain.

"Just enough to pore on the hydrogen peroxide."

"Fine," she mumbled, and he did.

"This might hurt a little…" Skulduggery tilted the bottle and the liquid hit her skin. Valkyrie cried out and tried to push him away, but she just didn't have the strength. She writhed and squirmed as the liquid worked its way over her wounds.

"Sorry," Skulduggery set down the bottle, "I told you it would hurt."

Valkyrie hissed as fresh tears rolled down her checks. Skulduggery pored a few cups of water over her middle to wash away the access hydrogen peroxide. Fortunately the towels caught it before it touched the couch.

"Sit up."

Valkyrie hesitated then slowly lifted herself up. Her arms shacked heavily as she straitened.

"Hold still." Skulduggery begun wrapping ace-bandage around her middle. Valkyrie hissed but let him.

"Alright, that should be it. You might want to change into another shirt through."

Valkyrie looked down at her bloodstained shirt. "I have an extra one in my bag," she said and forced herself to stand.

0o0o0o

Skulduggery found Valkyrie sitting quietly on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket. A small flame flickered in her hand.

He watched as her eyes gleamed with curiosity. The fire danced around, lighting up her face. It seemed to blind her of the pain.

Skulduggery chuckled as she spotted him and quickly put out the light, portending she was asleep.


	6. What Insanity Feels Like

_Skulduggery's thoughts in the Faceless Ones Realm_

He reached his hand out to her. She ran to him, seemingly at the speed of sound. He could see the fear in her eyes. The tears. He heard his name; his taken name. It was a desperate cry from his partner.

Darkness began to creep around him. He clawed and grabbed at the earth, but it wasn't enough. The portal was closing.

Valkyrie. She was fading. Everything was fading. Slowly disappearing till…

Nothing…

That now was but a vague memory. He Skulduggery Pleasant, and everything that made him, him, was standing in nothingness. Darkness if anything. The absence of light. An unfilled whole, like an empty glass. He was the only color. The only sound. The only living thing (so to speak) in the dark, black nothingness.

Skulduggery's thoughts wondered, however his physical form did not. He had figured everything out the moment the portal had closed. He knew that the portal didn't shut completely. And he knew that his lost head was the new isthmus anchor. He had no doubt that Valkyrie had also discovered this and was going to find him. Save him from the nothingness.

All he had to do was wait for her. Though he also feared the fact of her coming to his rescue. Everything could work out just fine, but that's not always the case. The faceless ones could escape once again, and without the scepter there would be no way to stop them. Or Valkyrie could take Skulduggery's place and become trapped in this dreaded realm of darkness.

He couldn't bear that to happen. She was his apprentice. His partner. She meant a lot more to him then anyone could ever know. She was like the sister he never had. She was like his long lost child; his wife. She reminded him to much of them.

The problem with Skulduggery was that he grew strong attachments to his friends. People could use this to afflict him. Use the one's he loved most against him. That is what happened to his family. Now he has Valkyrie to worry about.

Valkyrie was his new weak spot, even she knew that. So he worried. Like he knew he would. But he knew she'd get through this. She's a strong girl. Like her uncle, Gordon. He knew she would pull through, but he still couldn't help to worry though.

The skeleton detective would be thinking about her the whole time he's waiting. He knew this and just had to deal with it. He felt that if he didn't, he would go insane.

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I'll try not to make such large gaps in-between updates. Val's thoughts are next! _


	7. Guardian Angel

_Sorry I didn't get to Valkyrie's thoughts while Skul's in the Faceless Ones Realm. I had to do this one first! Hope you like it! ^w^_

Valkyrie sat at her desk in her room eating some cereal. She had returned from her day out with Skulduggery, doing what Detective's do best. Her parents had told her that morning that they were going to a business party of some sort, so she wasn't surprised to find them gone and a 'be back soon' letter on the kitchen table. What _did_ surprise her was that her refection was not home yet. She wasn't sure what to do about it so she just waited.

Several hours past and still her refection hadn't returned home. Valkyrie's parents had called and told her that something had come up and that they would be coming home the next morning, so she had some time. She decided it was probably best to call Skulduggery for some help.

Just as she began to dial his number, the door rang. She jumped up and ran down the stairs. When Valkyrie answered, she realized what had taken her refection so long.

"I'm sorry I am late," The reflection said emotionlessly. Valkyrie stared at it.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked while leading it in.

"I was mugged," It said calmly as if nothing happened. The refection was covered in dirt and blood. It's hair was a mess and It's skin was bruised. It's eye's were swollen, but had their usual blankness.

Valkyrie shook her head, "I would like to resume my life now."

She followed her reflection up to her room and opened her wardrobe. It stepped into the mirror. Valkyrie readied herself for whatever she was about to see. _It couldn't have been that bad, could it?_

The reflection continued to wait as Valkyrie stared out at it. "Here we go," she murmured and touched the mirror. Memories started to flood in.

She was walking home from school. Everything seemed normal. She passed through the gardens, the way she normally went. Then suddenly she was pulled back, a hand over her mouth. Her vision was cut off for a little while then it came back again. It was dark and it looked like she was in an abandoned house. The walls were rotted and the ceiling was crumbling with holes, looking like it would cave in any second. There were four dirty looking man standing over her. One grabbed her by the shirt collar and whispered into her ear, "Now listen up girly. Your goanna do what we say and not complain about it. If you do, were goanna kill you. Got that girly?" The other men laughed and howled and she said 'okay'. She had really agreed to it. Well at least her reflection did. Then it all happened so fast, like a blur in her mind. They had a knife and gun. They punched her and kicked her. They abused her, cussed at, and insulted her. But the worst wasn't over yet. They had _raped_ her.

This had gone on for hours but only lasted a few seconds in her mind. When it was all over she fell to the floor, tears rolling down her face. How could her reflection let them do that? It was way too much for her. She did not expect it to be this bad, but it was. And now she was crying, curled up on the carpet. She slid to the corner of her room and pulled out her phone.

Valkyrie couldn't stand being alone. She needed someone here with her. She skittishly dialed the numbers in her mobile and pressed down on 'talk'. It answered after two rings.

"Hello?" The skeleton detective's velvety voice came smoothly.

"S-skulduggery? Can you…can you come over?" Valkyrie whimpered into the receiver. She knew he could hear the fear and anxiety in her voice.

"Valkyrie, is everything alright?"

She didn't want to make this harder than it already was so she told him the truth. "No," Valkyrie whispered.

"I'll be there soon," was all he said then the phone hung up.

Valkyrie closed her phone and shivered. _How long would soon mean?_

About ten minutes after the call Valkyrie heard light tapping on her window. She knew who it was so she didn't hesitate in opening it. Once she did her skeletal partner strode in.

He examined the floor beneath him. It was stained with dark blood. He turned to her.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Valkyrie shuffled a bit then answered the question she knew he would ask next, "It's the reflection blood…"

Suddenly everything clicked and Skulduggery knew why she had called him. "Did something happen to your reflection?" He asked quietly, his voice was soft.

Valkyrie's shoulder's started to shake and she nodded. "She was… I mean _it_ was… raped," Valkyrie burst into tears and buried her head in her hands.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, concern leaking into his voice. He wrapped his boney arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Valkyrie threw her arms around his waist and wept into his shirt.

"A young girl should never have to go through that. Even if it was only a refection's memory. I'm sorry Valkyrie…" Skulduggery let his jaw rest on her head. He hushed her and sat on the bed, cradling her in his lap.

"I-It seemed so real," Valkyrie said in quick sobs. She sucked in air and quivered as the memory dug back into her mind. It was horrible. What they did was horrible. Valkyrie never thought she would have to ever go through something so horrifying.

"The memory of an event can be just as painful as the event it's self," Skulduggery told her. "The reflection is a copy of you, therefore it _is_ you. Anything that happened to _it _happened to _you_. But only by memory can you concede what it has done in your place. In this case, it has encountered… sexual harassment. So have you."

Valkyrie had long since stopped crying and now was looking up into his dark eye sockets, "So whatever happens to it happens to me?"

"Exactly."

"Oh," Valkyrie sighed, "I think I may understand now. But why must you make everything sound so confusing?"

"Sounds like your back to your normal self."

"Well you do!" She wined and Skulduggey chuckled slightly.

Valkyrie let her gaze fall, "My parents won't be home till morning. Do you think you could… you know, stay for the night. I don't think I could get any sleep if I was alone."

Skulduggery tilted his head and used a gloved hand to brush some bangs out of her eyes, "Of course."

"Thank you." She climbed off his lap and Skuluggery let her get ready for bed.

He sat on a chair next to Valkyrie. She smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt safe. She always did when Skulduggery was around.

"Hey Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said in mid yawn.

"Yes?"

"You know how you're always there for me? Like you're always there to catch me and stuff?"

"Vaguely…"

Valkyrie nudged him in the arm in an attempt to punch him, but she was just too tired. Skuluggery chuckled again.

"Yes," he said slightly amused.

"Well, I think…" Valkyrie posed.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're my guardian angle or something like that," she said tiredly.

"Oh, really?" Skuluggery said, a bit astonished by her remark.

"Yeah," Valkyrie murmured before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I must be then," Skuluggery mumbled while watching her shoulder raise slowly as she inhaled, than back down again as she exhaled.

She was the most beautiful thing when asleep. So peaceful. Like an angle… He truly didn't understand why she liked _him_ to an angle. He didn't see the resemblance at all, with him being dead and everything. The fact of her saying that kind of made him feel a bit warm in the bones. Quite the fuzzy feeling, you know?

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching the stars through the window. He liked the idea of being what Valkyrie had called a _Guardian Angel_,So he held on to it. If Valkyrie said he's her Guardian Angel, then he will be.

"I promise," He said to himself before falling into _meditation_.


	8. Adrenaline Rush

Skulduggery's General PVO

Skulduggery Pleasant's Bentley pulled up next to Valkyrie's house. He turned off the engine and stepped out. He had heard she was sick and wanted to check up on her while her parent's were gone.

The detective came to her window and splayed his hands, hoisting himself in the air and on to the windowsill. He then gently knocked on the glass.

Skulduggery heard someone say come in so he assumed it was unlocked. He pushed open the window and stepped in gracefully.

"Hello Valkyrie," he said staring at her. She was sitting on her bed with a clear tube in her mouth. Ever time she exhaled he could see white mist erupt from the open end. He puzzled for a moment.

"Um… Valkyrie, what is that?" he asked curiously.

His partner mumbled something into the tube that he couldn't quite understand.

"Excuse me?" he tried again, completely oblivious.

"It's a breathalyzer," Valkyrie said after she removed the tube from her mouth. The steam started to pore from both ends.

"I see. What dose it do?"

"It opens people's lungs," she said then coughed violently. "Ow."

"Right, so that's where you've gone off to," Skulduggery smiled mentally to himself. Valkyrie somehow seemed to notice and smiled back. She then placed the tube back in her mouth.

He watched her a bit longer then noticed something strange. Valkyrie's leg was quickly moving up and down and her hands started to shake.

"Valkyrie are you alright?" he said as he knelt by her side.

The breathalyzer started to squeal as it ran out of the clear liquid it used to turn into steam and fill the tube with white mist.

Valkyrie took the tube out of her mouth and shut it off.

"Done," she said; something jittery in her voice.

"Valkyrie are you…?"

"The doctor said that I needed to use this to help get rid of the Bronchitis. But he also said it could give me a small adrenaline rush."

Valkyrie set the tube on the machine and stood up. "Geese, I feel really tingly."

Skulduggery watched in amusement as she started to do a little dance.

"So it's correct to presume that you are having an adrenaline rush?" Skulduggery snickered. It was quite funny to watch her wriggle around like there were worms in her pants.

Valkyrie nodded and started circling him.

"I can breathe again!" she said while waving her arms.

"Oh so you were dead?"

Skulduggery could feel her stop behind him in mid circle. He turned around to face her and was welcomed with a scowl.

"Sees the living skeleton," she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Good point."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Got the idea when I had to use the same device. You really do get an adrenaline rush. It was really weird and tingly. lol _


End file.
